


Friction

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Cain, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sub Benny, Sub Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: See, he didn’t really imagine things going like this. There’s a reason he usually keeps his D/s relationships separate from his romantic relationships, but Benny is curious and he’s sweet and he was genuinely interested to meet Cain. One thing led to another - don’t they always - and maybe Dean had some of his own rules about not doing this but he definitely also had fantasies about doing this. Only they didn’t happen quite like things were unfolding.





	

His skin prickles from the coarse bite of rough rope and Dean really wishes he had more than an inch to squirm. He wishes his hands were free so he could touch his cock that’s been so hard so long it hurts. He wishes he could kiss Benny’s slack mouth that’s drooling onto the black padded mat of Cain’s play room. There are a lot of things that Dean could wish for, but he’s not getting a damn one of them anytime soon and it only makes him hornier.

See, he didn’t really imagine things going like this. There’s a reason he usually keeps his D/s relationships separate from his romantic relationships, but Benny is curious and he’s sweet and he was genuinely interested to meet Cain. One thing led to another - don’t they always - and maybe Dean had some of his own rules about not doing this but he definitely also had fantasies about doing this. Only they didn’t happen quite like things were unfolding.

Like him being tied and gagged and left sitting right next to Cain while Cain eats Benny out until he’s all sloppy with spit then starts on fingering him until Benny is fucking begging.

Benny. Begging.

God, Dean is never going to recover from this.

Back arching as he shifts, Dean tries to roll his wrists a little but his clasped hands bound behind his back are tied snug and all he ends up doing is jutting his chest out further and swaying. Thighs burning from being in a kneeling position, the padding on the floor at least keeps them from throbbing in pain, but Dean isn’t used to being so still in contorted positions.

He has gotten a lot more bendy since he’s known Cain.

“There now, you’re fine.”

Dean realizes Benny is crying, hitched little hiccup sobs and at least he’s unbound so he can rock his hips back and stretch his arms and spread his legs a little wider. Cain still goes torturously slow. Dean knows, acutely, what it’s like to be licked and fingered open for an hour without being able to come.

He’s also gotten so worked up before that he’s come with a cock ring on - it hurts like a bitch, he’s had fucking bruises on his dick from popping blood vessels.

Benny, christ, Dean doesn’t think he’s ever seen Benny this undone and it’s so hot his dick drips. Cain tied it up nice and snug with coarse coconut rope, too, looped around the balls and laddered up the length of it. It itches like a bitch and keeps him hard.

They’d all talked about this, but Dean’s honestly not sure if Benny will go through with it. All the way through. Of course, a few months ago he thought the extent of Benny’s kinky side was some manhandling and biting hard enough to leave bruises.

Benny knew when Dean would be seeing Cain - of course Dean told him - and Benny always seemed to enjoy marking him up with bright possessive hickeys littering his chest and thighs beforehand.

So yeah. Edging. Threesomes. Fisting, maybe - probably. Go Benny.

“Don’t hold back, let me hear you.”

Cain’s voice is smooth and calm and he never seems to be ruffled or riled up and it drives Dean crazy. There’s a rope gag that’s looped like a noose bit and tied in his mouth; it makes him salivate like crazy, dripping down his chest, and Dean’s started whimpering too just watching. He’s got a great fucking view. Cain’s strong arm - still dressed, shirt sleeve rolled up to the elbow, faded old tattoos down his arms corded with thick veins, god - he works all four fingers into Benny so slow Dean can watch the ring of muscle tighten and relax as the knuckles pass.

Dean tries to shift his weight again and only manages to pull the rope tighter that’s connected between his bound hands down below his legs and up around his cock and it itches his taint at the same time it rubs against his asshole and fucking seriously why is Cain a dick enough to just make him watch.

“On your back.”

So used to obeying Cain’s command, Dean almost falls back but he realizes as Benny hastily shifts and flips himself over that it was meant for him. Cain hasn’t touched or said a thing to Dean since this started.

Benny watches him, blue eyes raking over Dean’s flushed, sweat and spit slick chest, his engorged and bound cock, and Dean whimpers behind his gag.

Cain pushes Benny’s thighs up to his chest, slicks a fist with more lube and hooks both thumbs in Benny’s ass to pull him open wide, gaping pink and glistening. He’s a hairy son of a bitch, all matted down against his skin.

“Are you ready?”

Benny’s panting and the hair on his chest is curling damp with sweat. He laughs, something high pitched and frantic, cock jumping on his belly. “Cher, I am past ready.”

Cain only hums, catches the snap of the cock ring around Benny’s fat dick and pops it off. Sinking into his ass again, fingers pulled in close and thumb tucked up, Cain pushes at him with the width of all his knuckles and sinks full-fist into Benny’s body.

Dean’s been fisted before and he knows how it feels, the overwhelming push and swell of it, the crest right where the widest part stretches before the muscles give and everything happens starburst at once. It’s different, watching from this angle, and he thinks - jesus, Cain’s done that to me.

Gasping, Benny pulls at the backs of his thighs to get his legs higher and his toes curl as he scrunches his eyes closed and his cock’s gone a little soft but oh Dean knows that’ll change soon.

Body tense with his held position and muscles starting to cramp, Dean figures out how to roll his hips just enough to drag the rough rope over his asshole and feel it squeeze around his balls and he’s not sure if it hurts more than it feels good but any stimulation at this point has him greedy. Flexing his hands and curling his belly to see-saw on the line of rough rope, Dean watches as Benny melts into the floor finally, as his cock grows stiff again, as Cain sinks just a little deeper with every shift of his arm - up a few inches past his wrist, the stretch of Benny’s ass tight around him.

Benny looks honest-to-god shocked when Cain makes a quick, sharp jerk of his hand and Benny goes all taut before shooting his load hard enough to hit himself in the face but it just keeps going as Cain punches into him, the thick white of his come dribbling thinner even as his cock goes soft again and Benny groans like he’s dying and starts to shake.

Dean doesn’t realize how worked up he’s gotten himself until he gets a charlie horse in his calf but the tight cramp and the burn of rope - the sight of his boyfriend getting fist-fucked by his dom until he's coming dry - all goes to his gut and Dean somehow manages to shoot off when the rope twists his balls up and he’s seeing stars.

“And here I was thinking I’d take care of you next.”

Fuzzy in the head, getting too confined in his ropes, Dean leans against Cain while Cain makes a few tugs and all the rope starts to unspool and fall from his body. Dean is happy to slump down and stretch out on the floor, scooting up next to Benny who’s slack jawed and starting towards the ceiling.

Cain pulls the rope away and cleans up messes and leaves Dean with his arm stretched out over Benny’s chest as Benny curls towards him and noses into Dean’s hair. It’s actually kind of nice having someone to cuddle afterwards. Cain doesn’t really get involved, not intimately, doesn’t linger.

Yawning, Benny stretches and grumbles and curls an arm around Dean’s waist.

“Did you actually get off just watching me, sugar?”

The floor's tacky with sweat but Dean’s loathe to move.

“Hey, I had some friction to work with.”

Benny digs his fingers into the sore red rope marks that criss cross Dean’s hips and thighs.

“You are so easy, Dean.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
